User talk:TroopDude
Welcome Hi, welcome to 28 Days Later Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Don Harris page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 13:16, August 22, 2011 28 Days Later Comic Sadly I've got to say but according to the comic, Jim was executed and Hannah was taken into care by a German family. Here's a link Link Wow... I can't believe they actually retconed that! The starving infected were basically the reason the U.S was able to come back in the first place. hopefully it is non canon because Jim is my favorite character in days. Ben2themax 16:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yea I don't think it is canon anymore. Wiki Adopotion Hi. Great job on the wiki so far. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 05:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Talk Would it be worth creating a page on the SA80, the rifle the soldiers use in 28 Days? It's an important part of the prop as Jim uses it to free Mailer and bayonet Jones... Any military related articles I'd be happy to create... Regards, Jack (Squaddie96 (talk) 21:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC)) Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:24, August 14, 2012 (UTC) It is Farrell that drives the Jeep back to Worsley House with the survivors (He is seen getting out of the Jeep and opening the tailgate) Mitchell is in the back (As seen by the name on his helmet as he tells the base to 'put the kettle on' and the order of appearance lists Clifton as one of the three soldiers seen first so it must have been him driving the taxi. Squaddie96 (talk) 20:39, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: 77 Days I think it's just how the video is titled, I don't believe that it's actual fanon, but if you think it is, feel free to delte it. I will not be offended. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:02, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Submitting Promote text and images Following up on our comment exchange about your trouble submitting on the Promote page. I don't see any reason why you should be having that problem, do you mind if I give it a try? You could point me to the main image you want to use and give me the text. I could try it for the Mist wiki as well, if you prefer. (btw, I am pretty excited to discover the Mist wiki, that's always been one of my favorite Stephen King stories!) BertH (help forum | blog) 19:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I feel confident that you were not able to submit the form because you left the top "Headline" text field empty. I'm basing this on the fact that you did not include a headline in the text that you gave to me. I was not able to submit the form without a headline either. I made up a headline for 28 Days Later and submitted successfully, so you may want to edit that headline. I have done nothing for The Mist. Part of the issue is that, on darker wikis, the Publish button's inactive state is harder to perceive, and it has a slight rollover response even when inactive, which is probably not appropriate. I have checked in with our Product team about all of this, and we'll make some updates to help with confusion in this area. Thanks for bringing this up, it's important for this form to be easy to use! Let me know if you have any questions. BertH (help forum | blog) 23:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Worseley House As I live between Southampton and Salisbury I'm thinking of going to the site of Worseley House (Trafalgar Park, Salibsury) and having a look at the map I can make out the location, the road entrance where the house is first seen and if I'm right, the wall where Jim escapes. If I go and take a butcher's up there, you want me to take a few pictures of the location? Squaddie96 (talk) 15:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC)